1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a drive shaft and electric motor, and more specifically to an electric motor drive shaft retrofit system for replacing a drive shaft of a vehicle.
2. Background
The increasing cost of fossil fuels, along with the negative environmental impact of the use of such fuels, has led to great interest in the development of electric or hybrid vehicles. In such vehicles, at least a portion of the power required to move the vehicle comes from electrical energy, typically provided by batteries associated with the vehicle. A combustion engine may be provided for increased power when necessary, or to provide power when the vehicles batteries have been depleted.
One drawback to such vehicles is the need to charge the batteries using an electrical outlet or some other source of current. The charging process can be time-consuming or inconvenient, and in some instances a source of current may not be readily available. Further, the electricity provided via an electrical outlet or other source of current may ultimately stem from the burning of fossil fuels such as coal. Thus, it is desirable for an electric or hybrid vehicle to include some system for generation of its own current to charge batteries or power the electrical systems of the vehicle.